


If There Be Sorrow

by theswearingkind



Category: A Pop Opera., Bare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-01
Updated: 2006-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/pseuds/theswearingkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't go to college. In fact, he doesn't go anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If There Be Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Big Damn Table prompt #87, life. Title from Mari Evans's "If There Be Sorrow."

He doesn’t go to Notre Dame. He doesn’t go to Berkeley. He doesn’t go anywhere, in fact. He spends the better part of a year at home, working as a waiter in a restaurant that caters to practically no one, earning tips so meager that they barely qualify as actual money. If he’s not working, he’s sleeping. If he’s not sleeping, he’s working. It’s a routine, and it doesn’t leave much time for thinking of anything else, which he likes. He likes the walk to work, fourteen blocks, and the staff entrance at the back of the building. He likes the faded paint that clings stubbornly to the buildings on either side of the curb where he takes his breaks, and he likes the cigarettes he’s started smoking because it gives him something to do with his hands. He doesn’t like the way his eyes itch, adjusting to the light, or the cold that creeps into his bones, but he likes the pools of shadows created by the streetlamps as he walks home after a late shift, and he figures it’s a fair trade.


End file.
